Unwanted and Out For Revenge
by OdairInHisUnderwear
Summary: All my life I have been starved of a father. Been starved of a person to look up to, and aspire to be someday, to care for me, and guide me through life. And I blame only one individual for that...  Set after Mockingjay.


**My first fanfiction! :D So proud that I actually came up with something... **

**So! Please please please, read and review? I shall send Peeta Bread if you do ;D**

* * *

><p>I walk in a slight daydream to school. I haven't seen my father in a while. I sigh inwardly. My father has never given me the time of day. He barely spends any time at home. I once went a whole month without seeing him. When I was younger I used to think he really just hated me. That he couldn't stand seeing me and that was why he was never home. It turns out, I was only half right.<p>

My father works for the military in our District. Well, not District anymore. It was decided that naming each place with a District was just another reminder of The Hunger Games, and so, every place was given a new name. My District is now called 'Armis'.

"Hey Elye!" calls a familiar voice. I am pulled from my train of thought and brought back to the present, to see Sebteale sprinting towards me.

"Dude! Fishing? Saturday?" He yells as he stops in front of me. Ahh shoot. I'd totally forgotten about that.

'Man, I am so sorry. It totally slipped my mind,' I say earnestly. Seb rolls his eyes at me.

"Away with the ladies again?" He asks. For once no, but let's go with that. I give what I hope is a mischievous grin. He begins to chuckle. "Who was it this week?" Oh crap. Think of a name. Think of a name.

"Chriztal Sauntumn." Let's hope he didn't see her on the weekend…

He grins and holds his hand up for a high five. I slap it, also grinning.

"Nice choice."

"Yes it was." Mental note to self; find Chriztal and make sure she knows about Saturday in case Seb mentions it. I glance up the road at the old building that sits on the corner.

"We'd better get to school," Seb says grudgingly. I know exactly how he feels. Almost unwillingly, I move my feet in the direction of my prison for the next 6 hours.

* * *

><p>English first. I walk into the classroom and collapse into my assigned seat. I was up ages last night going over something. The same something that caused me to forget my day out fishing with Seb…<p>

I attempt to rub the sleep out of my eyes. The 'something' I keep going over is a plan. A completely crazy plan. With a gazillion flaws and risks. Not properly thought through at all. But, despite all the negatives, I am going to go through with it.

"Hey hot stuff," comes the seductive purr of Chriztal Sauntumn. I remove myself from my momentary reverie and gaze up to see her sitting on my desk in a kind of provocative position. Could I have asked for more perfect timing?

"Hey Chriztal," I begin, giving her one of my most winning smiles. A player though she is, a slight blush spreads across her cheeks. This will be a piece of cake. I move forward on my desk slightly, positioning myself closer to her.

"You do anything nice on Saturday?" I ask. She tosses her long, dark hair back and contemplates her answer.

"Depends on what you class as 'nice'," she replies, smirking. I snigger at her remark. "What about you, sexy? Do anything, _nice_?"

Her words are my cue to let her know about Saturday. The smile fades from my lips. I sigh, almost too dramatically, and turn my gaze to my hands, which curl into sudden fists. I shake my head slightly and open my mouth as if to speak, but no words emerge.

"What's wrong?" Asks Chriztal; her voice filled with concern. I sigh again, a little less dramatically this time.

"Oh nothing, just a few family problems," I mutter, "Don't worry about it." I glance at her and give her a small smile.

Her eyes are wide with false worry.

"Oh, nothing too awful I hope." She says. "Let me know if there's anything I can do."

I stare into her eyes at this.

"Well there is one thing…" I begin.

"Anything."

I begin my sob story. "You see, on Saturday I was supposed to meet my friend, Sebteale, to go fishing. But unfortunately, due to family problems I couldn't make it." Chriztal begins to nod sympathetically. "But, I didn't want to let him know that things were bad at home. So, I kind of told him I spent the day with you."

Her face changes from its sympathetic state to one of shock. Oh shoot. Maybe she wouldn't buy this story…

"I was just wondering if you could be my kind of, alibi?" My last sentence comes out in a rush.

Her face remains in its expression of shock, but after a couple of seconds, she begins to blink.

"You want me to be your alibi?" She asks slowly. I nod. Please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure," she says. Relief streams through my body. Thank the Lord for that. Now I don't have to tell Seb the truth. He would never understand if I did. I give her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Chriztal, that really helps me out. What, with everything going on at the minute…" I mumble the last part; adding that last bit of effect.

"Don't worry about it. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help you." She says smiling. "When I say anything, I mean it," she adds. Mr Frantidel – my English teacher - strolls into the classroom. Chriztal hops down from my desk. She struts over to her own desk, but not without giving me a wink. I shake my head. She barely knows me and yet she is so willing. I clench my teeth. She should know to never judge a book by its cover…

* * *

><p>School passes by in a blur. I barely register anything throughout my whole day. Hearing things, but never listening. I shuffle from pointless lesson to pointless lesson, and allow my mind to wander completely from the current class I am in, and to the more pressing issue. My plan. And so when a book slams down onto my desk, I jump.<p>

Miss Shyne towers above me, an eyebrow cocked. I blink a couple of times. Did she just ask me a question?

"You haven't a clue of what I just said, do you?" She sighs. I shake my head. Three quarters of the class have been pulled from their own thoughts now, observing me in mild interest.

"Sorry…" I murmur. Miss Shyne shakes her head, retrieves the book she has slammed onto my desk, and begins to walk towards the front of the class once more.

"Look," she begins, aiming her approaching lecture at everyone. "I know there's only two weeks left 'till we break up for summer. And I know it's hot outside and you don't want to be here right now, but two weeks means four more lessons of History." I cringe at this. History. There's _far_ too much of it. "And although some of you may feel superior to the rest, because of your advantage on the subject," she looks at me as she says this, "I expect you to still pay full attention."

I grit my teeth in an effort to contain the words threatening to escape from my lips. Advantage? She thinks I have an advantage?

"After all," she continues, "some people's portrayal of history may be different to that of which is taught in this class." Bite back the words Elye. Don't let her aggravate you.

"Take Elye for example," she starts, sarcastically. "His father played a part in the rebellion which took place when Panem was fighting for the end of The Hunger Games, and so, because of this advantage he possesses, he sees fit to not pay attention in my lessons."

There is only so much a ruler can bend 'till it snaps. Now my own ruler of self restraint had finally cracked.

"Actually Miss Shyne," I begin. "Yes my father did play a part in the rebellion. But in no way does he reminisce with me the days he spent fighting in the war. He prefers not to, as it's too painful to bring to mind those images." I am speaking at the top of my voice, anger seething from my words. Everyone is staring at me now, wondering how far I will go. "No, the only reasons I cannot bring myself to pay attention in your class, is that your voice is tedious and your words bore me to hell and back."

A few snickers circle the class at my outburst, but Miss Shyne stands, lips pursed, looking in no way amused. I stare straight into her eyes. Refusing to back down. She opens her mouth and speaks one word.

"Detention."

* * *

><p>I arrive home an hour after school finishes. As I reach the door I notice a light on inside. I falter a little before twisting the handle. Father must be home. Walking inside I see him sitting on the couch in the living room. Seeing him brings the anger from history class back again. I decide to just dismiss his presence and instead start towards the kitchen.<p>

"You're home late." I stop in mid-step and turn to face my father.

"And you suddenly care because…?" I say, hostility dripping from my voice.

"I've always cared for you Elye," he says quietly. I scoff at this.

"Right, so leaving me on my own for weeks on end, that's caring is it?" My voice is calm. I am past the point of caring now, but am still slightly curious to hear his answer.

He runs a hand through his aged hair. It was once the same colour as mine, but now it has been overtaken by grey hairs. He opens his mouth to reply, but instead sighs. He shakes his head and turns his attention back to the blank television screen. I want to yell at him. Want to pick a fight with him. But in the end I walk to my bedroom and instead settle for punching my wall. The tops of my knuckles are scraped and a little trail of blood trickles onto my fingers, but couldn't care less. I feel infuriated by my father once again.

I slump down onto my bed and try to relax my tense muscles. Thoughts circle my head like a swarm of angry bees.

All my life I have been starved of a father. Been starved of a person to look up to, and aspire to be someday, to care for me, and guide me through life. A person to talk to, and have a joke with. A person who actually wanted me… I blame only one individual for being stripped of that. One individual who sent my father into a great depression from which he never recovered. And her name is taught to children throughout Panem, as the woman who was the spark for the rebellion that brought us away from The Hunger Games. Who gave everyone a better life. Everyone but me, that is. For my father was madly in love with this woman. Sorry, correction IS madly in love with her. You see, my father never got over Katniss Everdeen.

I lift myself from my bed and walk over to my desk. I listen to see if my father is still downstairs. The quiet murmur of the television drifts upstairs. Wow, he must have actually turned it on. Bending down I retrieve a folder from my bottom drawer.

I take the papers out of it and shuffle them around until I find the one I want. My plan. I take a deep breath as I read through it for what seems like the hundredth time. This is the plan that will make Katniss Everdeen pay for everything she has put me through.

My plan is to move to District 12 or as it is now known as 'Carbo' and get to know Everdeen's daughter. Then get her to come away from everything she has ever known, and loved and then really show her how it feels to be unwanted…

* * *

><p><strong>Review? (:<strong>


End file.
